Lectum
by Scarlett L
Summary: Harry Potter, estranged from who he used to call family, decides to go back to a time where he can start anew. But his calculations aren't quite right, and Harry ends up in his parents' sixth year of Hogwarts. Who knows what adventures this will bring?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story (obviously) that I hope you guys will like. I'm not discontinuing any other stories (the one other on my profile) but this story will be here. I haven't had a consistent posting schedule but that might change now that school is over. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot in this story and any characters I might create. J.K. Rowling is the true Master of the Hallows. I am such a nerd. Anyway, here is the first chapter of Lectum!**

We were beginning to rebuild from the war, to heal from the war. Voldemort couldn't hurt us now, and so we had to start rebuilding. There were still a couple death eaters that insisted they were imperiused or threatened, but they were quickly being taken down under veritaserum. Most families were holding funerals for their children, parent, or sibling. Or maybe that number was plural. But nevertheless, the world goes on, and people have to as well. So, one might ask, where was the famed Harry Potter? Where was he now that the war was over? He was sitting somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. One might ask why, but Harry is indeed mysterious in ways you can't imagine, and we might never know why. But in this case, I think we do. Harry knew he was going to be left behind. Not by the wizarding world- by his friends, the people he had considered family. It was happening already. Molly Weasley no longer hugged him or made him eat. Arthur didn't ask him about muggle things. Ginny was constantly flirting with Neville Longbottom, and Percy still thought he was too good to talk to him. Hermione and Ron were infatuated and glared at him whenever he tagged along with them. George was the only one who still seemed to love him. Whenever he would walk into the Weasley household, George would come over and sling an arm on him. It was only because of that that Molly had let Harry in anymore. George was one of her babies, and she would do anything to make his grieving easier. But Harry knew it was time to go. He had tried to hard to be what they wanted him to be- he had killed for them he tried so hard! But now.. He knew they didn't want him. He wondered if they ever really wanted him. He had been researching. He was going to go somewhere where people cared for him... If his calculations were correct. They had to be. They just had to.

A couple hours later, Harry sat in the center of a chalk-drawn circle chanting. Some might call it odd, but Harry was ready to give a chance to anything if he could get out of here. He had sent George a message apologizing and wishing him the best, but had sent no one else anything. George had been the only one who still cared about him, but the others didn't, so why send them anything? Harry continued chanting until finally, he was done. He threw a phoenix feather, unicorn tail hairs, and a basilisk's fang down to the ground in front of him. And with a flash he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here is the next chapter... Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm visiting relatives, so it's been difficult getting time to write. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot and the name Lectum (not even that, it's Latin), so please don't sue me! Enjoy!**

Sirius chuckled. He'd never seen James this distraught, and all because of one Lily Evans. No matter what the young man tried to do to court her, she refused to be held down. Indeed, almost every conversation they had ended in items being thrown, both with and without magic. They were currently walking into the Entrance Hall, with James still bemoaning his love as the three other Marauders snickered at him. However, something wasn't normal. It was in the air, coiled in the magic. Sirius' animagus form felt it immediately. That form of Sirius wanted to leave, to get out of the unknown presence, but Sirius' human knew better. Sirius was curious, to the extent of endangering himself, and having his friends around didn't help much. "Do you guys feel that?" Sirius asked, excited. Remus Lupin shivered. "Yeah, we should go," he warned. Something wasn't right, and he wanted no part in it. Even James took part in the conversation. "I... I feel it too, but it isn't that bad... Right?" he asked no one in particular. Suddenly, light flooded the entrance all, to the point where all who were in it quickly squeezed their eyes shut. It lasted a second, but then the magic around them seemed to relax, to let go of the feeling it had held. Instead of that feeling, though, stood a man- or what they presumed to be so. He had on a cloak that covered his entire body and head. The multitude of students stared on in wonder as Hogwarts opened its doors to a man who had somehow transported himself in. The man looked around, then said one word. Many felt the urge to chuckle, but somehow felt that would be inappropriate in this regal presence. That word slightly diminished that regalness, though. The word? A simple, "Damn."

Lily huffed in annoyance. There were tons of students blocking the Entrance Hall, so many that she couldn't worm through and escape to the library. A boy beside her, a third year Hufflepuff she believed, was whispering to his friend. "Excuse me," Lily said, tapping on his shoulder. "What's going on?" The Hufflepuff's eyes darted around fearfully, then whispered to her, "A man. He got into the Hall, it was like no magic I've seen before. He... He's still there." She nodded her thanks. "Alright, everyone. Leave the man alone, Dumbledore'll deal with him. Go on, get out." Lily heard James Potter's voice, and her eyes narrowed. At least he wasn't encouraging them to attack the man. But Lily Evans was a prefect, so she was not about to leave, not when she didn't know who the man was. Tossing her ruby hair over her shoulder, she barged through the thinning crowd. But when she saw the man, she abruptly stopped. Something... Something was so achingly familiar about him... He had a cloak draped over his entire body, and a hood over his face. She didn't know how he felt familiar, but she wanted to. She hesitantly stepped forward, so different from her confident stride just second before. "Sir?" she called, breathless. The hood swiveled until she was sure he was facing her. "I... Do I... No, um, actually, what's your name?" She cursed herself for sounding so weak. He continued to stare for a minute, making her shift on her feet. "You may call me... Lectum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is! Chapter number three! As always, I own nothing, which makes me a bit sad inside, but no one can compare to the fabulous J.K. Rowling, but I digress (geez, I sound like a science teacher I had in grade school! He was pretty awesome though). Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows, as they make me get inspired and happy! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

James finished managing the curious wards of Hogwarts in just a couple minutes, which was surprising. Normally they wanted to barge in and gossip about whatever was going on, whether it be a student snogging another student, or a teacher mysteriously disappearing. Sirius had complained about missed opportunities and how James was being too 'grown up,' but something inside him wanted to know more about this man. And not through pranking him or baiting him, but seeing him as he was. Man, Sirius was right. He was being too 'grown up.' James sighed, then turned to face the man. What shouldn't have surprised him was that Lily was there, for she was known for her curiosity. He crossed to where she was with swift strides, ignoring her slight glare. Then she huffed and whispered, "He said to call him Lectum. James, I... Show him respect. Something about him..," she trailed off, not quite noticing that James was nodding. Realizing that she had just gave a tip to a man-no, boy-she hated, she quickly whispered, "Not that you should be here!" James smirked, then lifted his eyes to the man in front of him. He still faced the both of them, seeming to tilt his head once James looked up. "So you are the famed two." Lily scrunched her nose, then shook her head. "I don't know what you mean, L-lectum." Seeming to note that she had stumbled over his name, Lectum nodded. "I have heard much about you both. Lily Evans, smartest witch in her generation. James Potter, notorious pranker." Both students puffed up with pride. Then Lily seemed to deflate a bit. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't heard a thing about... Lectum."

"Why do you keep stumbling over the name Lectum?" James asked. Lily had already narrowed her eyes and taken in a breath when Lectum himself purred, "Yes, do tell." She seemed to deflate a bit, then answered. "Well, I studied Latin a bit, and Lectum seems familiar..."

"And yet you claim to never had heard my name." Lily glanced around, embarrassed, but was saved by the Headmaster sweeping into the Entrance Hall. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans and... Our guest, so it seems," he greeted, eyes twinkling. "As I told the young flower over there, you may call me Lectum." The Headmaster only raised an eyebrow.

Lectum and Dumbledore were now residing in his office, Dumbledore trying to figure out who Lectum was and what he wanted through vocalized questions and... Less kind methods. Such as Legilimency. After Snape attacked him through that method, Harry had done some independent studies in the art. He was by no means a master Occlumens, but he could block out or direct invaders to other areas of the mind. So currently, the self-nominated Lectum was concentrating on keeping the probes from entering the parts of his mind containing memories, hardly grunting responses to Dumbledore's questions. Finally, he had enough. "Old man," he said, standing while talking. "I do not care who you are, only that you cease your unpleasant voyages into my mind." Dumbledore looked startled, then resumed his grandfatherly expression. "My dear boy," he started. Harry immediately interrupted him. "I am not, nor will I ever be your 'boy.' You hardly know me! How can you dignify calling me 'your boy?'"

"Well, young Lectum." Harry ground his teeth. "Show some respect Dumbledore, I am only young in appearance." Shamed, Dumbledore finally got his word in. "I am afraid I needed to know whether or not you harbor ill will to the students of Hogwarts, which I do not believe you do. I suppose I cannot give reasons to call you such a nickname, and for that I apologize. It is a habit, as I do love every child that steps into Hogwarts, and every man or woman who intends no harm unto those students. My apologies, Mr. Lectum." Lectum himself pondered the words for a minute, then nodded in acknowledgement. "I accept your apologies. Now I would like to discuss... Options. As you appear to know, I am not from this place. I do not wish to share where I am from or who I am there, but I do require a place to stay and a means of income. Is there a place you would recommend to me that would not pry into my past?"

"If you would sit down, Mr. Lectum, I would be happy to discuss just that. You see, if I were an unselfish man, I would point you to a different place, but that I am not. You see, I would very much like it to test your skills... We are lacking in a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and if you would be willing and qualified, I would like to offer you the position." Lectum, eyes widening, quickly voiced the affirmative. Dumbledore suppressed the smirk he almost wore and rose from his chair. "If you would, we may go to Ollivander's to determine that your wand is still suitable and you are able to teach the children." As he said this, Dumbledore walked swiftly to the fireplace. "Please, go ahead," he said while gesturing to the floo powder. Lectum stepped forward and took the floo powder in his hand before throwing it into the fireplace and shouting, "Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley," and he was gone in a puff. Albus chuckled after he was gone, and then turned to look at Fawkes. "We have a mystery on our hands, don't we boy?" he grinned, then turned to the fireplace to join said mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I was planning on posting yesterday, but it was my birthday and I was busy enjoying myself. Sorry! Anyway, this chapter is pretty long (compared to other chapters) so I hope you enjoy it! After this chapter will come teaching, and teaching the Marauders at that. *Evil laugh as I look ahead* Can't wait! Enjoy this chapter! (Also, I know some things are a bit of a stretch, but I think they could work. This is fanfiction after all!)**

Lectum had never seen the back of the store, but presumed that it couldn't be as disorganized as the front. He was wrong. Harry remembered coming in here many years ago, and wondered at the piles of wands, seeming to defy gravity. Now he knew that they truly did. Materials encased in boxes and cases were strewn about the room and piled on top of each other, some reaching the ceiling in their height. Creaks and groans were heard when Lectum tumbled out of the fireplace because he had accidentally touched an unseemingly tall pile that he wasn't sure would stay up. In an instant, Ollivander himself had zoomed to the back room and whipped out his wand and muttered some spell that made the pile balance itself out. Then he turned to Lectum who was standing sheepishly near the fireplace only seconds before Dumbledore appeared in a scattering of green smoke, who smiled in a grandfatherly way and greeted the other man. "Ah, Garrick. How nice it is to see you again. Here is Mr. Lectum, a potential candidate for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Ah yes. And I assume you would like me to examine his wand and verify that it is still suitable for him?"

"With respect, Mr. Ollivander, but you cannot see my wand." The old man raised an eyebrow at the way the newcomer spoke to him. Dumbledore scrunched his eyebrows and protested. "Mr. Lectum, we need to know-"

"You need to know my power. I understand. But I simply can't allow you to see my wand. If you like, you may measure my core or duel me and see how I hold up, but my wand is not to be touched."

"Are you sure? After all, depending on the amount of power, there could be some pain in measuring your core," Ollivander asked, hoping the seemingly young man to change his mind. When the lad shook his head, he sighed and nodded. "Wizards, the lot of them are so stubborn," he muttered to himself, which induced a smirk from Lectum. "Give me a couple of minutes, I must gather materials. I will be back."

"Of course, old friend," Dumbledore responded to Ollivander's retreating back. "Now Lectum," he said, turning to the man. "It really would be easiest to simply see your wand." Lectum sighed. "No means no, Dumbledore. You cannot convince me otherwise." With that said, both men lapsed into a silence, neither quite sure if it was comfortable or not. When Ollivander finally returned, he was carrying an armload of supplies. Two potions, his wand, a couple leaves, and a glass case seemingly filled with nothing were some of the materials he held. "Now Mr. Lectum, if you will drink this potion," he said, handing the potion to Lectum, "I will drink the other. Now, in this glass case is a form of magic that is imbued in every wand. It will latch onto your core, not taking or giving any power, and allow me to feel the semblance of power your core contains. If need be, you can select new materials- I know your wand isn't to be touched, but this magic will tell me whether you need a new wand or not. Now, if you will reach into this box, just relax." His speech done, Ollivander stood back as Lectum did as he was instructed. His hand was almost bigger than the box, and he saw no holes. Going out on a limb, he reached out to touch the box and felt small tendrils of magic straining to escape, to learn and discover more of its sister magic. Reassured, he plunged his hand in and felt it in his chest, a warm sensation that quickly faded. " _Powerful one."_ a voice echoed in his mind. " _Please, let us help you."_

" _Help me?"_ Harry thought. " _Why do I need your help?"_

" _Because your core is not yet finished, but you are not strong enough to hold what magic has given you,"_ the voice whispered back _. "If you had been treated properly when you were young, then you could have been more powerful than Merlin himself. If you let us help you now, then you can still retain this power,"_ it explained. " _Will it hurt?"_ Harry asked. " _No. It will feel like stretching a muscle after not using it for a very long time. Your appearances will change very little, but you will be stronger and have no need for glasses. It is your core that will expand, making your whole body just power... If you are willing. Once all your other questions are finished, we will show you your history."_

" _No consequences?"_

" _You will need a staff. You will need to practice so you do not lose control of your magic. Are all of your questions answered?"_

" _Yes, I think so."_

" _Alright. Here we go..."_

It was almost as if Lectum were in a pensive, but not from someone else's point of view. He was unsure actually about the whole thing. Was magic making the scene, or showing him the past? It didn't matter, as either way he could not interact. He settled himself back to watch. A middle-aged looking wizard ran his fingers through his thinning black hair. Lectum could hear screams in the background, of great pain. He grew worried, as the wizard was, and wondered if someone was being tortured. But after a couple minutes, the screaming stopped. The man looked to a hallway, followed by Lectum, and there they saw a woman bustle towards them. If he thought about it, Lectum thought she looked a bit like Madam Pomfrey. She held a bundle in his arms and Lectum's eyes widened as he realized what it was. The wizard rushed forward and took the child in his arms. "Merlin," the woman started. Lectum's head turned to her as quick as a flash when he realized that she wasn't using it as an exclamation. That middle-aged wizard was Merlin? "Galiene... She did not make it through the birth," the woman said gently. The man-Merlin-held the baby closer and started sobbing quietly. "She wanted to name the baby Helga if she was a girl. Helga Hufflepuff."

"Did you?"

"No. But now..."

"Why don't you give them your last name?"

"I don't want their only legacy to be me. I am a failed wizard, whereas they... They have their whole life in front of them. They can start something wondrous... Something new... They are their own people. They will know I am their father. No one else needs to." As he finished saying that, a young girl bounced into the room. "Daddy, can I meet my baby sister now?" she asked. She looked to be only around five, and lectum knew this was Merlin's other daughter. "Rowena... Yes. You may. But I want you to remember this. You and Helga are family. Always look after her. Always love her. Through all the dark times we will go through, she will always be there." The little girl, Rowena, grew serious. "Okay Father. I understand."

"My little Miss Ravenclaw, there is something else you must know..." Lectum's eyes widened. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were sisters? Daughters to Merlin? But the scene had not stopped, so he kept on watching. "Your mother... We won't see her anymore. We both knew she was sick, but she lost too much blood..." Rowena went to hug her father. "It wasn't Helga's fault, right Dad?" Merlin looked at the baby in his arms, and he shook his head. "No, but sweetheart... I'm going to leave you both here, with the Pomfrey's."

"Wait, Dad, no! Don't leave us!"

"I love you more than anything in the world, sweet one. But I just can't stay here, with all the memories of your mother."

"Daddy, please! Take us with you!"

"You'll do better here. You'll make a future from what you learn here." Rowena, the girl who seemed to be five, suddenly straightened up. Her eyes became hard and she lost that look of innocence. "Then go. If you think that this is best for us, just leave. I won't let you hurt Helga like you're hurting me." Merlin's eyes grew misty, and he gave Helga to the Pomfrey woman. He knelt down and opened his arms for a hug, but Rowena did not move. "Leave," she whispered. "I don't want someone who doesn't want me." Merlin turned away as Lectum saw a tear slide down his face. He took a book from a table and turned to Rowena again. "This was for you and your sister... Please, just take it..." The girl seemed to hesitate, then took the book from her father. After that, Merlin left the room, and Rowena turned to the Pomfrey woman. She set down the book and took Helga in her arms. "I promise you Helga, I'll never leave you. We're going to stick together... We'll make our own way through the world. No one will stop us, just me and you. Father... He can't take this from us. I love you, though. I'll stay with you." The scene ended, leaving Lectum with a much bigger understanding of the Founders, and of his family.

" _Do it. Help me to gain that power... Help me to understand it too."_

" _As you wish."_ As the voice said, Lectum's body changed very subtly. His eyesight improved and he felt stronger and a bit taller. But on the inside, he felt a coiling of magic throughout that had not been there before. It thrummed, almost like it was purring, and Lectum finally opened his eyes and removed his hand from the glass box. "Thank you Mr. Lectum. Now I must cast a small spell on you that will briefly infuse your magic with mine." Lectum nodded to Ollivander, a bit worried about the outcome. This didn't sound very smart. Ollivander pointed his wand at Lectum and mumbled something, making a swishing motion along with it. Immediately, his body went rigid and his eyes went wide and were filled with green, just like Harry's own. He stretched out his fingers and beams of light escaped and he sucked in a deep breath before crumbling to the floor. "I think... I think you're the most powerful wizard I've ever met," Ollivander said woozily before passing out. If Lectum had been looking at Dumbledore, he would have seen his eyes narrow the tiniest bit and his grandfatherly smile falter just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am really sorry, I was a lot busier than I thought I would be over the past couple of weeks. I know, I'm horrible. I tried to make this long, and today I am in a writing mood, so I might get more done. One of my friends is willing to be my beta reader (I've never had one for any of my stories, all two) and she said she would! She isn't availible (is that spelled right? I hope so) right now though, so sorry, this might have a couple mistakes still. Oh, and she doesn't know that it's me writing this. If she reads these, she might figure it out, but when I asked her to be my beta reader she still hadn't. I hope she isn't offended. I just really want to see her face. Oh man, this is really long. So, thanks to my soon-to-be beta, and enjoy! I've been trying ot make these chapters longer, so I hope this is good!**

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood and clinked his spoon against his glass. He surveyed the Great Hall as the room quieted, then cleared his throat. He pointed his wand at himself and muttered, "Sonorus," then began. "Students of Hogwarts, as you know, there were no candidates for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position here at Hogwarts. Furthermore, a man entered Hogwarts by means that none but him know. This man means no harm, though, to any of you. He is also a quite capable wizard, and considering all that, I have extended the offer of being a Professor to him. To my relief, he accepted. May I introduce Professor Lectum, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to all you students of magic." There was some polite applause at this announcement, and Dumbledore beamed and took his seat once more. Once the forced clapping died down, one Remus Lupin took the opportunity to observe the new Defense Professor. He had shoulder length auburn hair and hazel eyes, with a strong jaw and crooked nose that made him look like he had broken it. Not as many times as Dumbledore, but maybe once or twice. He had broad shoulders and was a decent height, and, Remus noted as he watched the man eat, seemed almost unused to his own body. " _No good dueler would be so unsteady,"_ Remus thought. He was smiling at Professor McGonagall, when he seemed to straighten up a bit. Immediately, his head turned and his hazel eyes met Lupin's with an intensity that could burn most anything. The boy thought he could see a flicker of sadness in the older man's gaze, but quickly dispelled the thought as it vanished. The side of the man's mouth twitched and pulled up into a smile. " _It looks like he hasn't smiled in a while,"_ Remus thought as he attempted his own smile. Lectum dipped his head to Lupin before turning back to the older woman and continuing his discussion. "" _This is gearing up to be very interesting,"_ Remus thought with a chuckle. " _After all, he's got McGonagall wrapped around his finger_ _ **already**_ _, and I've only ever seen Lily Evans do that before. He's got to be something special."_

Lily couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore would hire that man. He seemed... Dangerous. There was something about him that made Lily want to run, but at the same time, get closer. She saw him look at Remus, who had been staring at him, and attempt a smile. She decided he had a nice smile, but that didn't change the fact that she was wary. "Interesting, huh?" A voice said behind her. Lily stiffened immediately. "Something about him seems... Off. Like he shouldn't be here." Lily relaxed a bit then turned to face James Potter. "I guess, but he is a Professor now, so don't say things like that in front of him." James snorted. "Lily Evans, ever the Head Girl." She glared at him, then turned back to her examination of Lectum. "When do we have Defense, then, Lily?"

"You should go ask Remus or someone, but it's first. With Hufflepuff."

"Thanks, Lily-flower."

"James Potter, don't call me anything but my name, or so help me-"

"If you two lovebirds are done," Sirius interrupted as he strode up. "You might be interested to know that we have three minutes to get to Defense." Lily shrieked and jumped up, piling all her things into her bag. "Lily-flower," James sang. "We can get you there on time." She glared, then asked, "What's the catch?" James and Sirius glanced at each other, then said together, "You have to let us call you Lily-flower!"

"I'd rather be late. Goodbye," she snapped, then ran from the hall.

Lectum stood in the shadows behind his desk, watching the class impassively. He witnessed two of the four Marauders stride in, then Lily Evans run in and shoot daggers at them when they smiled cheekily at her. "At least you aren't the only one late," James remarked. "Lectum himself doesn't seem to be here." At that moment, Lectum strode from the shadows with one eyebrow raised. "Never assume that since you can't see someone, they aren't there. I thought that you would know that quite well by now, Mr. Potter." Said Potter's eyes widened as the four Marauders looked at each other. "How do you kn-" Sirius started, but was shushed by Remus. Lectum smirked, then surveyed the class once more. "Today, we will be practicing the Patronus spell. We shall be practicing it outside, so follow me. I will explain as I walk." The students rose and followed the Professor, any muttering covered by his explanation. "This spell happens to be useful against Dementors, and is conjured using happy memories. It takes the form of an animal, which your spirit takes on qualities of. It is the form in which you become if you decided to become an animagus, but that is for another day. A Corporeal Patronus is very difficult to cast, though, so I only expect a silvery white light to emerge. For some of you. For others, I know you can cast it, so I beg of you to do your best. If you form a line, I will observe each of your Patronuses and determine if they are suitable. After I survey you, you can go practice, and possibly get a Corporeal Patronus. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. Now form the line please." The first few students could cast strong non-corporeal Patronuses, but then Lectum moved onto Lily. She looked up at him, green eyes blazing into his hazel. "Are you ready Ms. Evans?" She nodded, then muttered the incantation. Neither light nor wisp emerged from her wand. "Try again, louder and with more confidence," Lectum urged. She tried again, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but there are no happy memories for me to draw on..."

"They're all tainted by something?" Lectum asked. She nodded. "Come over here. The rest of you practice, for I will be down shortly." He led the girl to the side of the Forbidden Forest and cast a privacy ward.

Lily was so ashamed. She couldn't even get a wisp out! She just kept hearing 'freak' and 'mudblood' whenever she tried to find a memory to draw on. "I had your problem you know," Lectum recalled. "There were very few memories in my life that I could draw upon. Before I came here, that number lessened even more," he explained. "My friends, those who I considered family, no longer cared for me, but... Seeing the innocence of children has warmed my heart. And yet, I know what will happen..," he trailed off. "You are born from non-magical parents, yes?" She nodded. "Think of the first memory you have of them-"

"Sir," Lily interrupted. "I don't think that will work." Lectum raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Very well. Practice over here and I will oversee the rest of the students." With that, Lectum left. Lily tried again and again, but to no avail. She slumped down onto the grass, defeated. Tears started slipping from her face as she tried desperately to keep them from doing just that. Sev had abandoned her just as much as her own family. Her parents, well... Petunia had convinced them. And then, they were gone. Their house had burned down, and everything was gone... Including them. Petunia had blamed her. She didn't disagree. The tears flowed freely now. She could no longer stop them. Until a silvery stag stepped into her view...

James was bewildered. He had cast his Patronus and it was playing with some of the others until it straightened up and, without even a glance, pranced away. Sirius had laughed, saying that it wanted to get away from him. But he swore that it was something more. Something told him to follow it...

Severus Snape hated James Potter. More than anything in the world. And he loved Lily Evans. So when he saw her kneeling on the ground, crying, he wanted nothing more than to go to her. But someone-no, something-else did. A stag Patronus. That belonged to James Potter. In that instant, he knew that she belonged with him, as he did with her. He could no longer come between his former best friend and nemesis. Not when he saw her reach out to the stag and hug his neck. Not when she cast her own Patronus. Not when the doe nuzzled at the stag. He bowed his head in defeat.

James didn't take notice of Severus, not when his Patronus had up and left. He knew something had happened, but what? As he turned around a cluster of trees, he knew. His stag was right there with an angel, a gorgeous red-headed one that is. He could hear her soft sobs abating, and he longed to go to her. But then she cast her Patronus. And it was a doe. The stag and the doe pranced about together, playing until they came to a stop in front of him. He almost didn't want to look up, afraid of her wrath. But he did, and met a soft gaze that still held sadness. He inhaled softly at the sight of her bright green eyes. "Lily..," he whispered. She looked away. He crossed the distance between them with a few long strides and enclosed her in his arms. She stiffened for a minute, then relaxed and laid her head against his chest. He could feel the wetness on his shirt and the slight movement when she gasped for breath through her tears, but didn't care. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, their Patronuses dancing around them. But then she pulled away. "I'm sorry James, I..."

"I understand Lily. You need time. But... Are you okay?" She smiled up at him. "I will be. I don't know when, but I will be." Neither of them noticed as Severus Snape looked away and started back to the castle, or as their Professor sighed. It was a sigh of relief, yet a sad one too. Because he knew what fate had in store for them. All of them.


End file.
